User talk:Cure-rad
Welcome Hi, welcome to Madtoontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Max page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 03:43, July 17, 2011 Well, your the second editor on this wiki. Are you a fan or Madtoontown? Just curious. Dragonglade 19:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, we need to get more people. :P Dragonglade 20:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) rofl You copied me with the toon stats thing. :D lol Dragonglade 23:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey! Chatting last night was a blast! You guys are funny! Wanna do it again tonight, if you're free? Sharkjaw 20:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Cure! Wanna chat tonight at 4pm PST? I'll be working on the wiki then. Plus i have some exciting news!!! Dragonglade 15:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat later maybe like at 2 or 3pm PST? Around there... Dragonglade 19:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Horribly sorry! The chat is bugging out BAD for me! Dragonglade 23:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I thought for the featured stuff, like featured article, quote, etc... that we could have the wiki vote on the next. Like the idea? Dragonglade 00:15, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ROFL This seems creepy I'm on when you posted 30 seconds ago... I just have luck and just got on. Wanna chat? Dragonglade 18:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ROFL yea me too. And ok, the meeting is in about 50 mins. and btw, we got another user! :D Dragonglade 23:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna chat later? It could maybe be in the morning or something... cause we need to get the wiki trailer up in the afternoon. Dragonglade 15:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Trailer xD So who's are we gonna use? Because we need to get Madtoontown to post it. Dragonglade 21:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) GTG Sorry, i have to go. See ya tomorrow! And I can't wait for your series! Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 04:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey wanna chat like now? I'm so boreed. I hope you get on! Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 01:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that. How about 8pmish my time? Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 01:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Chat tonight? If so, any time would be perfect. Except for 5:30-7:30 my time since I have Soccer. So just tell me a time. Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 22:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Chat bugged out on me. Well, I'll be on a lot. So, just come on and I'll probably join. See ya! Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 23:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat now?? :D??? Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 02:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat? If so, what time? Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 22:40, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, did the chat bug out for you or something? Wanna chat again? Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 00:10, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I'll be waiting :3 Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 00:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Wanna chat at 7:30ish my time? The most i'll be late is 10 minutes... because I have Soccer right now. But wanna chat? :D Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 00:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Okie... I see ya posted 18 mins ago. So, we can chat now if you're still on. If not, how about 4-5ish my time? :D Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 22:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Chatting Are you available Sunday? Yesterday I was out the whole day and the same with today. Tomorrow, I will be having family over, but Sunday I'm free. If you're free, what time do you want to chat on Sunday? Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 14:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Your art is so amazing I took my fan art off because it didn't even look like art compared to yours. How about 4pm Sunday? I should be free by then. And by the way, MadToonTown is right, AMAZING art work!!!!!!!! Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 16:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 23:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I can't get on. It won't work :(. We could probably chat later, what time would work for you? Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 00:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind it's working LOL Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 00:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna chat around 5 my time? If you're not on, maybe 6ish? :D Maybe now if you get on... Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 23:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the featured user!! It means a lot. And for chatting, I might be able to chat around 5:30 your time. Should be able to get homework done :3. Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 15:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Want to chat Thursday at maybe... 5:00 my time? Or 5 your time... whatever is suitable for you :D Dragonglade Power ofthe Dragon! 05:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat soon? :3 MasterOfThunder Bewarethe Shock! 20:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC)